She and Him
by thecakehater
Summary: When the boy first laid eyes on her, he only saw an annoying Powerpuff girl but it all changed when...


**She and Him**

**A Drabbles Collection**

* * *

**Always**

She had this power over him. It makes his tough guy side falter and morph into a lovesick buffoon every time she smiles. And we all know how often that girl flashes her pearly white teeth.

**Brutal**

Once there was a stupid meat-headed boy who could not take a hint, he was found all bruised up into a pulp after he laid his hand on Butch's precious Bubbles.

_Moral of the story, never touch his girl or else…_

**Caffeine **

They say too much of anything is a bad thing. Butch and the rest of the city could never agree more. Never ever give Bubbles more than one cup of coffee if you do not want to be scarred for life.

**Difficult**

She tries to understand. Tries to forgive and tries to not argue with him. As time passes by, it keeps getting harder to love him.

It wasn't always like that. Like all relationships, it started out rather pleasant unless you point out their kill-each-other daily routine since they were kids.

His words still rang in her mind. "You're mine." How in the world could two utterly simple words like you're and mine can simply put her into a wild frenzy? Not even science can explain how she feels right now.

Oh how she misses those times, when they were still in love. Oh the things she could give just to be back into his loving arms for necessity instead for appearances. What happened to them anyway?

**Enraged**

The bubbliest of the three Power Puff Girls was absolutely scary when she's angry. Majority of the people around her try their best never, I mean _never _to anger the blonde haired beauty at all, and after all, they all treasured their lives too much to face the wrath of Bubble-vicious.

Some have claimed that she was even scarier than Him himself. Majority who had the misfortune to witness it pissed themselves shitless. So imagine Butch Jojo's horror when he faced the most dreaded monster of all.

_Damn, I knew it was a bad idea taking her Octie._

**Expiry**

_Her vision blurred as she felt her heartbeat grow fainter and fainter. She can't be dying! Weren't they supposed to be invincible? Shouldn't the Chemical X supposed to be healing her right now? Why isn't it healing her dammit!_

_His hot tears stained down on his cheeks. He didn't care how weak he must look right now. Being called weak was the last thing he was worried about. He let out a heart breaking shout as her pulse stopped beating. _

_No. no, she can't die. She just can't die on him._

**Frog Prince**

It was a funny sight really, and maybe slightly disgusting. He gapped as she puckered her lips and slowly landed a kiss on the croaking green creature in her hands. Nothing happened of course. This wasn't fairytale land, this was reality.

"No frogs turn into princes you know," he told her.

Her reply was a simple shrug as she released the poor tiny frog from her grasp.

**Homosexual**

She sighed dreamily as the credits rolled their way into the screen. He wondered how she got him to agree into going to some dumb chick flick movie with her but he's not surprised at all. She is in fact Bubbles, she can make even the manliest man in the world into doing whatever she asks by her puppy eyes alone.

"Ryan Gosling is sooo romantic," she sighed once again as the two of them got up from their seats.

"Too bad he's gay," he told her, making Buttercup hit him with her iron fist.

He could only mutter an "ouch" as Bubbles stared blankly ahead of her with soulless eyes.

"Now look what you've done, you broke her!" his counterpart accused.

**Lens**

Around the time of her junior year, Bubbles Utonium grew an interest on photography. She fell in love with the idea of capturing moments behind the lens of a camera. Though she liked taking pictures of landscapes a lot, she was far more mesmerized by how well a photograph of a person can tell a story.

What frustrated her though was the fact that she just could capture _his _story.

**Masks **

His icy glare is a mask. A façade he created to hide his feelings and insecurities. After all, one with a reputation such as his, should never allow anyone find out that he's actually human not some kind of beast.

Her sweet smile is a mask. A façade she hides behind, never showing her demons and imperfections. She is Bubbles after all; perfection has always been the only option from the very start.

**Meddler**

"You should be aware that cigarettes can make your penis shorter," the girl in pink stated matter-of-factly.

Great here we go again, his eyes rolled for the umpteenth time. Eye rolling and disinterested grunts seemed to happen frequently whenever she's around to bug the living day lights out of him as she wait for his lazy-assed brother to wake up.

Since she started dating Brick she made it her job to annoy all three Ruff Brothers to get into a _healthier lifestyle_. Yeah like that's gonna happen. The only reason Brick stopped smoking is because he's whipped like the pussy that he really is.

"Pipe the fuck down 'kay? My dick, my problem,"

"I'm just saying that cigarette smoking is highly awful for your health and-"

"Dear fucking God! It's too damn early for your naggingwoman."

**Necessity**

He never realized how it happened. It just did.

He isn't quite sure whether how he should feel about this sudden realization. To be honest, he feels more scared than happy.

What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she doesn't see him like that? What if she loves som—

No, he shouldn't go there.

He never really realized how it happened. It just did.

All he knows is that Bubbles Utoniom is all he needs.

**Opinion**

What was the point of having a voice when no one simply listens? What was the point speaking you thoughts when you do just that they'd don't right shush you? Why do they even bother asking of your opinion when they simply won't even acknowledge it?

"So what do you think you we should do?"

She shifted her attention from her painting to her sister's intelligent eyes. She didn't answer her for she already knew it. She wonders why she even asks.

**Opposites**

It was simple, he loved her. Maybe a bit more than he realizes, maybe a lot more than he should.

It was complicated, she loved him. Maybe a bit more than she shows, maybe a lot more than he knows.

**Protection/Perverts**

He wasn't even sure what he was doing here. He was never a fan of coffee or tea, but here he was, ordering his third overpriced cup of Joe. But then again to see that beaming smile on her face had always been far worth than all of those overpriced coffees he has to pay just to see it. Maybe that was why the owner hired her. He knew oh too well that stupid men like him would flock into his diner to catch a glimpse of the bubbly beauty in pink (though blue suited her better). Perhaps it's his job to protect her from those perverts.

**Resentful**

If looks could kill, Mike Believe would be six feet under by now. The boy with electrifying green eyes glared at him as he stood next to the smiling girl with tantalizing blue eyes.

It wasn't like the green Ruff was jealous or anything. Especially not with shrimps like that Believe kid. He wasn't anywhere near as cool as Butch.

Nope, wasn't anywhere near jealous.

So what if he's holding hands with the girl of his dreams? That doesn't make him jealous just slightly err…resentful.

**Stubborn**

Bubbles Utoniom could have had her choice of the eligible young bachelors in the city.

She and her sisters were the muses of Townsville. With her beauty and popularity she could have anyone she wanted.

And yet she remained single.

Every single man who has tried to woo the fair maiden has given up after a couple of failed attempts all except Butch, the most stubborn love induced fool.

**Time**

There's never really a good time to tell bad news, and a good place for it.

He really should've known that by now. Because no matter where he was or what time he told her that he's breaking up with her, he'll end up beaten to death by a rather angry green eyed heroine.

He's not even sure what she's more furious about, the fact that he broke up with her or the fact that he had broken up with her at one a.m. in the morning. He should have listened to Boomer when he warned him about Sleeping Beauty's rage.

As he groaned in pain, he felt his anger creep into his system at his blonde brother's amused face.

"I told you so," he snickered. That earned him a punch to his face.

As he felt his body jerk in excruciating pain, he finally understood why people often say that breaking up is ever so hard to do.

**Waltz**

"Not that you don't look wonderful every day, it's just tonight, I mean . . . um... You're really beautiful"

She couldn't help but giggle at how nervous he was. The great and mighty Butch acting like this was highly amusing to her. She found him utterly cute as he awkwardly dances with her in the middle of the dance floor. How she managed to get him into dancing with her she'll never know.

_It's official, Best. Prom. Ever. _She squealed inwardly.

* * *

**Butchubbles For the Win!**

**This is a collection of all the stories that I wanted to make but never really quite had the determination to finish so, I just ended up making them into drabbles.  
**

**Um, I have a question…and it's cool if you don't answer this but it'd be cooler if you do.**

**What are your thoughts about the pairing Butch and Blossom?**

**I personally am not a fan. I just don't find them interesting, they're too similar with the Reds pairing and really in my heart, I cannot simply replace them.**


End file.
